


The Stolen Heirloom

by decadantcollectiondestiny



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 03:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17521577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decadantcollectiondestiny/pseuds/decadantcollectiondestiny
Summary: When the generations-old Sheikah heirloom is stolen, Paya is at her wits end. It's up to Link to set things right.





	The Stolen Heirloom

The double doors of the largest house in Kakariko Village swung open. The young man who stood in the doorway opened his mouth to speak, but stopped himself when he saw the situation before him.  
Collapsed on her knees in front of an empty pedestal was a young woman, grey hair tied up in two buns on her head and a Sheikah emblem on her forehead. Her head rested in her hand, but she looked up at the sound of the door.  
"Link..."  
Link hurried into the room and stood by her side. "Paya?"  
"I swear I only took my eyes off it for a second!" Paya wailed. "What should I... What should I do?"  
Link knelt next to her so as to look her in the eye. "What's wrong?"  
"The Sheikah heirloom..." said Paya, looking over her shoulder at the pedestal where the glowing orb once sat. "The heirloom has been stolen!"  
Link bit his lip with worry. He had visited Kakariko Village many times, and every time he had seen Paya diligently at work, either tending to the guardian deities that stood outside the house where she and her grandmother Impa lived, or cleaning the precious Sheikah artifact that was now nowhere to be seen.  
Having only recently been woken from a sleep of 100 years, with no memories to his name, Paya had been the first friend Link had found when exploring Hyrule. Seeing her in distress made him anxious.  
"And just when I had finally discovered the heirloom's secret..." Paya continued.  
"'The hero, as chosen by the Sheikah heirloom, will be gifted the blessing of antiquity'," quoted Impa, who was sitting nearby. "Paya thinks 'the hero, as chosen by the Sheikah heirloom' is you, so she stayed up all night researching the heirloom. She came to the conclusion that 'the blessing of antiquity' refers to one of those ancient shrines. And that the heirloom is the key that opens the shrine." Impa slapped her knee in frustration. "And just before we were able to tell you this, the thing is stolen!"  
"I had been cleaning the heirloom regularly every day from morning to dusk," said Paya, sniffling. "Someone must have stolen it during the deepest hour of the night." She looked around warily. "This place is off-limits to outsiders... and no one from the village would do such a thing! Would they?"  
"I don't know," said Link.  
Paya shuddered. "Someone with evil intent came into this sacred place. I'm glad Grandmother is safe, but I still feel so... violated." She buried her head in her hands once again, shivering with fear. Link silently placed a arm around her shoulders.  
"Link..." said Impa. "Paya is afraid the thief may still be nearby. Would you please stay by her side today?"  
Link looked up at Impa and nodded solemnly. "Absolutely."

The hours passed, and later that night, Link and Paya stood in her room on the second floor of the house. "Thank you for staying by my side for the whole day," said Paya, hands clasped at her chest.  
"No problem," smiled Link. “I’m glad I was there to help you.” Paya took a deep breath. "Master Link... I see now that crying and feeling scared won't help us get the heirloom back." The expression on her face changed from troubled to puzzled. "I checked with Dorian and Cado, but they said they didn't see anyone other than the villagers around."  
Link nodded. He knew the two guards to be honest, hard working men, but something still didn't add up. "That's very weird..." he said. "Shouldn't they have noticed something?"  
"I don't know..." said Paya. She shook her head. "I'll try again to remember all I can about the night the heirloom was stolen, but the thief may still be hiding nearby." She looked Link in the eye, something she didn't do often. "I have a bad feeling. If you spot any suspicious movement at night, don't approach..."  
"Okay..." said Link, knowing full well that that was not going to happen. "Paya," he said, placing both hands on her shoulders. "Are you all right? Do you need me to stay?"  
Paya shook her head, pink-faced. "N-No, thank you. You've done so much already."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Mm hm."  
"Okay." As Link looked at Paya, he realized for the first time that she was about an inch taller than he. This didn't diminish one bit his desire to protect her and keep her safe from harm.  
With this thought, he pulled her into an embrace. "Don't worry," he said. "Everything will be okay. I promise."  
He felt her arms wrap around him. "Thank you... Master Link."

After bidding Paya good night and nodding a goodbye to Impa, Link descended the many stairs that led from the house to the village.  
"Hello there, Link!" one of the guards waved from the gate.  
"Hello Dorian," said Link.  
"I'm glad you stopped by," said the guard. "Paya's been at her wit's end."  
Link nodded knowingly.  
"I just don't understand it," Dorian continued. "Who could have stolen the heirloom? I don't remember seeing anyone suspicious."  
"It's very puzzling," said Link. "I'd like to help, but I've got to be going."  
"Oh, alright then," said Dorian. "Well, goodbye Master Link. Come and visit again soon."  
Link smiled and waved to the two guards as he set off down the street.  
"I have to be sure I'm seen leaving the village," he thought to himself. So as he made his way out of town, he waved a cheerful goodbye to everyone he saw.  
As soon as he was out of sight of the village, he began to climb one of the sheer cliffs that bordered the path. When he reached the top, he doubled hack, circling around Kakariko Village from above until he was directly behind Impa and Paya's house.  
In a nimble jump, he bridged the gap between the edge of the cliff and the roof of the house. Crouched on top of the roof, holding onto the large wooden beam in the middle of the roof, he could see the entire village.  
And so he waited. Watching.  
It seemed unlikely that someone in the village had stolen the heirloom, but Link had to be sure. And more importantly, the thief could still be close by. He had to be sure that the occupants of the house on whose roof he was perched were safe.  
The first few hours were relatively uneventful. Link noticed Lasli, who worked at the clothing shop Enchanted, mumbling something about "nobody knows", but upon further inspection she was merely paying a late night visit to the small graveyard just outside the village. Still, Link's sharp eyes and ears stayed on high alert.  
The two guards, Dorian and Cado, stayed in front of the gate long into the night. Finally, around 10 at night, Link saw Dorian leave his post. He knew he had two children waiting for him at home, so he didn't pay this much notice.  
Until he saw Dorian walk past his house.  
Link straightened up and looked carefully at Dorian. He was looking around warily, as if ensuring he wasn't being followed. "How could they?" Link managed to hear from atop the roof.  
Suddenly, Dorian took off running. He turned onto the path that led up the hill into the woods.  
Link stood up and unfolded his paraglider. Holding it over his head, he stepped lightly off the roof and began to glide. He touched down near the shrine just as Dorian was disappearing into the woods. "Sure is quiet out here..." he was saying as he ventured down the path among the trees. Crouching low to the ground so as to make as little noise as possible, Link followed slowly after Dorian.  
The path continued into the woods, eventually leading to a small wooden bridge, at the end of which was a platform with glowing orange details, similar in appearance to the many shrines scattered over Hyrule. Link watched from behind a large rock as Dorian crossed the bridge.  
Suddenly, Dorian turned. "What was that!" he cried. Link remained silent, his back pressed to the rock, breathing hard. "...Must be imagining things." Link let out a breath of relief as Dorian crossed the bridge.  
Looking around at the surrounding woods, Dorian called "Show yourself!" There was no reply. Link slowly crept up behind him.  
Suddenly, Dorian drew his sword. "I know you're there!" he yelled. "Show yourself!"  
In a flash of red light, there appeared on the platform a large person in a red uniform, wearing a mask and carrying a long sword. On the mask was an emblem, similar to the Sheikah symbol, but upside down.  
A Yiga Clan member.  
"You don't have to shout," they said. "I'm right here."  
"So you're the ones who stole the heirloom!"  
"Heh..." laughed the Yiga Clan member. "Such anger... It seems this thing is truly special to the people of the village."  
"Why would you steal it?" asked Dorian, seeming ready to attack at any moment.  
"Don't play dumb, Dorian," said the Yiga Clan member. "You knew what you were getting yourself into when you decided to leave the organization." They ran their hand along the flat of their blade. "You forfeited your life the moment you left."  
"Hnng..." Dorian grunted. Link could see his grip tightening on the handle of his sword.  
"You did well to tell us about the heirloom," continued the Yiga Clan member. "Unfortunately, your usefulness has come to an end, as must you. But first..." The Yiga Clan member turned and looked directly at Link, who was crouched behind a nearby tree. "It appears we have an audience!"  
The Yiga Clan member advanced towards Link, weapon brandished. Link had faced many Yiga before, but never one as powerful and imposing as this. Undaunted, however, he reached behind his back and drew his blade, the bane of evil, the sword that seals the darkness, the legendary Master Sword. Link would not back down faced against the one who had caused so much distress upon the Sheikah people, and one in particular.  
With confident strokes of his blade, Link quickly defeated the Yiga Clan member, who, upon realizing their defeat, clapped their hands together and vanished, leaving behind the missing Sheikah heirloom. Dorian quietly walked over to it and picked it up.  
"I can't believe I was being followed," he said, shaking his head. "I'm sure you've figured it out, but all of this is my fault..."  
"Explain yourself," said Link shortly.  
Dorian sighed. "There's no point in trying to hide it. I am... a member of the Yiga Clan. Or I used to be, anyway." He looked up at the night sky speckled with stars. "But then I met the most incredible woman who blessed me with two amazing children. And so I tried to change my ways. Tried to leave the clan." He took a deep, shaky breath. "But the Yiga... they took my wife's life as punishment."  
Link saw Dorian grit his teeth as he looked down at the ground. "I couldn't let them hurt my children, so I used my position as gatekeeper to gather information for the Yiga. I told them about you and about the village in exchange for safety."  
Link didn't know how to react. On the one hand, he wanted to scream. Draw his sword and yell "Traitor! How could you betray the village and put Paya and everyone else in danger? How DARE you?"  
But on the other hand, he felt sympathy. Link had know Dorian and his two daughters, Koko and Cottla for some time, and had come to know them as kind, caring people. Although Link had never been in a situation similar to Dorian's, he could imagine how lost and frightened he must have felt.  
Trapped between conflicting emotions, Link said nothing.  
"But my grief over losing my wife consumed me," continued Dorian, "and I finally decided to cut ties with the Yiga completely! I decided I could protect my children from the Yiga. I wasn't afraid of them."  
Dorian clenched his fists. "But the Yiga are pure evil. They told me they would kill both Impa and Paya if I didn't play along!"  
When Dorian said that, an image popped into Link's mind of Yiga breaking down the door of the house, dragging a screaming Paya down the stairs, and throwing her on the floor as she looked up at them in terror. He closed his eyes tightly. It was not an image that was very pleasant to imagine, but it was one that made Link sympathize with Dorian a little more.  
"Paya figured out that this heirloom is the key to opening an ancient shrine," said Dorian, studying the heirloom. "We weren't able to make it work, but Paya thinks that maybe you can." Dorian looked Link in the eye. "Paya... and all of us are devoted to helping you in your quest. Now, please restore this heirloom to its pedestal."  
Link swallowed hard and nodded. He picked up the heirloom, holding the glowing ball above his head. Stepping onto the platform, he placed the heirloom into the round slot in the center. The platform and heirloom began to glow bright blue, and, as the heirloom vanished, a glowing shrine rose from the earth a few feet away.  
Dorian stared in amazement. "So the heirloom WAS the key to opening the shrine," he said. "Incredible..." He cleared his throat. "Master Link, I... I know it's a selfish request, but do you think you could keep what really happened a secret? I truly don't deserve mercy, but I don't want my children, Koko and Cottla, to suffer anymore."  
Link nodded. "I will. You can count on me."  
Dorian gulped. "...Thank you... Master Link. I know it doesn't make up for what I've done, but I pledge to protect the village and my family from now on. No matter the cost."

The next morning, after a restful sleep to recover from a long night, Link exited the Kakariko Village inn to pay a visit to Paya.  
He found her knelt on the ground in front of the deity statues that sat beside the stairs to her house. She jumped up when he approached. "Oh... Master Link..." she said.  
"Hi Paya," he said. "How are you doing?"  
"Oh, I'm fine..." she said. "It's just... Because I wasn't there... the heirloom... Our precious Sheikah heirloom..."  
"Actually..." began Link. Paya raised her eyebrows. "Last night... Dorian and I decided to look around in the woods to see if we could find anything, and we actually... found the heirloom, just sitting on the ground."  
"What?!" exclaimed Paya.  
"I know," said Link. "We were surprised too. Dorian told me that you thought the heirloom was the way to open the shrine, so I put it on the pedestal. It made the shrine come up out of the ground but... the heirloom disappeared." Link rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm... really sorry. I wanted to bring the heirloom back to you, but... I guess that isn't happening."  
"Oh..." said Paya slowly. "So that means the heirloom... has finally fulfilled its purpose."  
"Um, yeah, I think so."  
"Thank goodness!"  
Link was taken aback. "Really?" he asked. "You're... happy?"  
"Of course!" said Paya. "It doesn't matter how it happened, so long as the object we have guarded preciously for generations..." Paya looked at Link, eyes sparkling. "So long as it was able to help you help you in some way, I couldn't be happier!" Paya looked down at the ground once more, hands clasped, fingers intertwined. "I pray that the protection of the gods of old follows you wherever you go..."  
Link smiled. "Thank you, Paya..." he said. Looking at her face, so alight with kindness and devotion, Link was suddenly inspired to say something that had been on his mind for quite some time.  
“Paya...” he said. “There’s something I need to say to you.” Paya’s eyes widened. “Wh-What is it? Is something wrong?” “No, no, nothing’s wrong,” he said. “Just... something that’s been on my mind for a while.” Link took a deep breath. “When I first... woke up,” he began slowly, reaching into the pouch on his belt. “I was really lost and confused." Link bit his lip, remembering his time spent on the Great Plateau. He closed his hand around something in his pouch. "I had no family, no friends... nobody. I felt... alone... and scared." Link looked up, and into Paya's eyes. He pulled his hand out of his pouch and extended it to Paya. It held a single Blue Nightshade flower. "And then I met you."  
Paya's mouth dropped open, and her eyes widened in surprise. She just barely kept hold of the Blue Nightshade as she took it from Link’s hand. "Before I met you," Link continued. "I felt so alone. I was... all alone in the big world with no one to turn to when I felt lonely. But now... I know that I always have someone who's there for me no matter what. And it's one of the things that makes me happy when I feel like there's no happiness to be found."  
"Master Link..." said Paya quietly. Link took both of her hands in his.  
"You mean so much to me," he said simply. "I've traveled to a lot of places, all over Hyrule, but I've never met anyone as kind, hard-working, and beautiful as you. When I'm out traveling, people ask me if I miss my home, and I say yes. Because Kakariko Village is, and always will be my home." Link looked deep into Paya's dark, round eyes. "Because it's where you are. And because I love you, Paya."  
"M-Master Link..." said Paya, cheeks flushed. "I... I don't know what to say..." she gulped. Her hands were shaking so much that the Blue Nightshade slipped out of her hand. "E-Ever since I was a little girl, my grandmother has told me stories about you... and... when I finally met you, I discovered that you were just as amazing as I thought you'd be... no, more."  
Paya blinked hard, squeezing a tear out of her eye. "And so... I knew I loved you, but I also knew that I could never... have an impact on you..."  
Link stooped and picked up the Blue Nightshade. He tucked it in Paya’s hair, tracing his hand down her face and wiping her tears. "I..." she continued. "I just don't understand. What... what is it about me that... makes you feel that way?"  
Link smiled. Putting his arms around her, he leaned in close. "Everything," he said. "Everything about you, Paya."


End file.
